Majenta Pryce
History Majenta Pryce was a green humanoid woman, possibly from the planet Vessica, who originally ran a hotel chain known as Hotel Historia. Following the last great Time War, however, the chain was economically devastated as people turned their backs on time travel. Retreating to 21st Century Earth, Majenta established another Hotel Historia, using time travel tech of dubious provenance to send paying guests into different time zones throughout Earth history. The Doctor stumbled onto Majenta's operation while confronting the Graxnix in 41st Century London, and used the faulty tech to travel back to the hotel. When the Graxnix followed the Doctor, they started to kill people at the hotel. Majenta quickly decided to leave with her unpaid bills, but the Doctor prevented her escape. He used her time travel tech to imprison the Graxnix outside time, then ensured she was taken away to debtors' jail. (DWM: Hotel Historia) An apparently coincidental visit to the Thinktwice Orbital Penitiary in Earth's distant future brought the Doctor back into Majenta's world. The harsh regime and crude psychological methods utilised by the penitiary left Majenta with little or no memory of the Doctor, or of her life prior to the events of their first meeting. The Doctor restored Majenta's memory of him, but was unable to restore anything else. Together, they uncovered the truth behind Thinktwice, that it was being used as a feeding ground for the Memeovax, who fed on the prisoners' memories. When one of the Memeovax attempted to invade Majenta's mind, she unleashed a blast of power that destroyed all the Memeovax in Thinktwice Prison. Afterwards, in the TARDIS, Majenta quickly co-opted the Doctor into helping her resolve her memory issues. (DWM: Thinktwice) After a trip to Stockbridge, during which she met Maxwell Edison, (DWM: The Stockbridge Child), she and the Doctor arrived at a spooky house on the edge of the Proxima System. Here, the Doctor discovered a holographic party, run by an digitised avatar of Wesley Sparks, founder of Sparktech. Majenta had been a guest at the party, as Wesley's best friend, business partner and fiancée. The real Majenta explored the house, and came upon the real Wesley Sparks, now a desiccated cyborg who had slowly gone insane as he preserved himself with bionic parts, waiting for Majenta to return after she left on "pressing business". He attempted to force Majenta into marrying him, but she was ultimately saved by the Doctor and Wesley's avatar, still the dignified host and gentleman Wesley had once been. Damaged in battle saving Majenta, the avatar begged Majenta to remember their lives together. Majenta tearfully broke down and embraced the avatar as it passed away. (DWM: Mortal Beloved) Following from this the Doctor took her to Sidney, Australia, where she encountered old friends of the Doctor. She met Fanson again who was undercover as a UNIT officer, and aiding the Skith in their plan. She was captured by the Skith and made into the Skith Queen by the Skith General. The Doctor freed her and she helped him defeat the Skith. Fanson, shortly before his death, revealed that he had something to tell Majenta. (DWM: The Age of Ice) Majenta and the Doctor then went to New Old Detroit, a planet in the Proxima System. They investiagted murder cases there and soon found the right culprit. (DWM: The Deep Hereafter) After that the Doctor took her to see a play. In the London Underground they found "Ghosts" saved by a being known as Mnemosyne. After they defeated Mnemosyne, the Doctor said he was going to take Majenta to Pancea. At that moment a fleet of ships then surrounded Earth and attempted asked her to come out with her hands up. (DWM: Ghosts of the Northern Line) Pryce, Majenta Pryce, Majenta